pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
A Simba Movie (CarsFan360 Style)
CarsFan360's Movie-Spoof of "A Goofy Movie" Cast * Goofy - Simba (The Lion King series) * Max Goof - Kion (The Lion Guard) * P.J. - Sunshine (TUGS) * Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski - Edd (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) * Peter Pete - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Roxanne - Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Stacy - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Principal Mazur - Phil (Hercules) * Bigfoot - T-Rex (Fantasia) * Loch Ness Monster - Monstro (Pinocchio) * Grizzly Bear - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * White Rhinoceros - Mecha Sonic (Sonic) * Turkey Vultures - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Lester - Shrek * Lester's Possum Pals - Fiona, Donkey, and Puss in Boots * Possum Park Emcee - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Powerline - Samurai Jack * Waitress - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Lisa - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Chad - Winnie the Pooh * Miss Maples - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Piano Player - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * 3 Female Country Singers - Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Tow Trucker Driver - Exterminator (The Loud House) * Prisoner - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Small Man - Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Small Man's Large Wife - Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck - Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends) * Evil Masked Figure - Senor Vulturo (Looney Tunes) * Pterodactyl Ghost - Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Old Woman - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Nuns - Equestria Girls * Creepy Green Man - Him (The Powerpuff Girls) * Security Guard - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * and more Gallery TLK Simba.png|Simba as Goofy Kion.png|Kion as Max SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Pete Edd edd 174x52.png|Edd as Bobby No-453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Pete Fuli-smirk.png|Fuli as Roxanne Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles as Stacey Philoctetes.jpg|Phil as Principal Mazur T-Rex.jpeg|T-Rex as Bigfoot Monstro (Disney).png|Monstro as Loch Ness Monster The Bear.jpg|The Bear as Grizzly Bear Mecha sonic by doctor g d4g8r3x by capn cosmic-d99fn55.png|Mecha Sonic as White Rhinoceros Jungle Book 1967 Vultures.png|The Vultures as Turkey Vultures Shrek.png|Shrek as Lester Princess Fiona.png|Fiona, Donkey.png|Donkey, Puss In Boots (ROVIO).png|and Puss in Boots as Lester's Pals Rocky S3.png|Rocky as Possum Park Emcee Samurai Jack (TV Series).jpg|Samurai Jack as Powerline No 125-1251441 oak-gary-delia-pokemon-delia-ketchum-swimsuit.png|Delia Ketchum as Waitress Kanga.png|Kanga as Lisa Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chad Mrs Puff Appearence.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Miss Maples Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg|Yo Yo Flamingo as Piano Player wet4.jpg|Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee as 3 Female Country Singers Exterminator.jpg|Exterminator as Tow Trucker Driver It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper as Prisoner Numbuh-2-hoagie-p-gilligan-jr-the-grim-adventures-of-the-knd-9.1.jpg|Numbuh 2 as Small Man AbigailLincoln 75.jpg|Numbuh 5 as Small Man's Wife Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Señor Vulturo.png|Senor Vulturo as Evil Masked Figure Chula the Tarantula in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Chula as Pterodactyl Ghost Granny-0.png|Granny as Old Woman Screenshot 2016-12-30 12.49.39.png|Equestria Girls as Nuns Him in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Him as Creepy Green Man Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Security Guard (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:A Goofy Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs